The invention relates to a ribbon-type fabric as per the general category of claim 1, furthermore to a method for the production of the ribbon-type fabric and to a machine for the implementation of the method as per the general category of claim 12.
Ribbon-type fabrics as known, usually have weft-yarn loops introduced from one side of the warp shed and tied-off at the other side by a knitted edge. This knitted edge may be formed either by interlacing the weft-yarn loops in themselves, or by interlacing the weft-yarn loops with one or several auxiliary yarns. This ribbon-type fabric has the optical disadvantage of differing edges, wherein the knitted edge in particular will be relatively coarse. The knitted edge may cause a one-sided deformation of the ribbon-type fabric already during production. This disadvantageous property will be of an increased effect on washing the ribbon-type fabric. Finally, the mesh of the fabric must be held relatively wide since the knitting needle must be enabled to produce a knitted edge. The weft-yarn loops may therefore be drawn at the side of the knitting needle only to a limited extent. The aforementioned properties of ribbon-type fabrics are of disadvantage especially there, where such fabrics must be reeled up, or where, respectively, the ribbon edges are subjected to heavy wear, as, for instance, in safety belts for vehicular use.
A ribbon-type fabric is, furthermore, known from the DE Publication of Specifications No. 1 804 793, with weft-yarn loops being inserted from both sides and connected at the center of the ribbon-type fabric by means of an auxiliary yarn. Herein, the auxiliary yarn is drawn by a knitting needle effective vertically to the ribbon plane through the respective weft-yarn loops and interlaced with itself at one side of the ribbon-type fabric. This ribbon type will allow identical edges at both sides, but at the price of having a raised row of loops in the center of the ribbon. This is not only an optical disadvantage, but the exposed loop wales of the auxiliary yarn may easily become damaged or destroyed and this would cause the fabric of the ribbon to disintegrate.